For packages, which consist of two foils which are either hot-sealable with one another or are not capable of being sealed, it is often desired that they can be closed again after opening so that the not-used material in the package is not directly exposed to the environment, for example in a refrigerator. A complete seal is thereby not intended, which seal could only be accomplished by a renewed hot sealing; rather only the top and the bottom foil are to be mechanically connected with one another.
Such a resealable package is already known. One of the four sides of a rectangular package is thereby designed as a resealing area such that next to the hot-sealing area is provided a raised sealing bar embossed into the top or bottom foil. The sealing bar can be pressed into a sealing groove embossed into the other foil for the purpose of resealing. The cross section of the sealing bar is thereby slightly larger than the cross section of the sealing groove so that indeed a mechanical clamping of the top with the bottom foil is possible.
Such a resealing area requires that the sealing bar be pressed into the sealing groove precisely starting at one point and is thereafter connected over the entire length to the sealing groove. It requires some manual skill to first create the start of the reseal; however, also its further construction is not reliable because it is easily possible for the sealing bar to get next to the sealing groove. At any rate, to create the reseal is complicated and time consuming.
Therefore, the basic purpose of the invention is to provide a resealable package through a suitable method such that the top foil can be completely separated from the bottom foil during an opening of the package without complicating the subsequent reseal. This reseal is in addition supposed to be created very quickly without requiring special manual skills. The package is thereby supposed to be able to be manufactured within the scope of a packaging line.